


The Fucking Band Girls

by Chaos_Vs_Order



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: All the bands interact in a groupchat!!, Also lots of crack tho, And Eve, Arisa wants EVERYONE to die, Because it's Bandori ffs, Chisato calls Hagumi Rin, Chisato wants only death for Kaoru, Everyone is a fucking lesbian, F/F, I'll add more tags later, Kasumi x Yukina enthusiasts MAKE SOME NOISE, Kinda Fluffy, Maya is scared(tm), Misaki Rimi and Arisa are "the squad", RELATIONSHIPS WILL COME SOON - Freeform, Ran and Yukina HATE eachother, TAGGING ALL THE CHARACTERS TOOK SO LONG, please don't let this flop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Vs_Order/pseuds/Chaos_Vs_Order
Summary: Kasumi makes a groupchat with all the bands. Thats it, that's the fanfic.





	1. 1

Kasumi has added a FUCK ton of people to the chat

Kasumi: WHATS UP FUCKERS

Ran: holy shit

Ran: fuck off Kasumi

Yukina: What the fuck.

Aya: Hello!~ I'm Aya Maruyama!~

Kokoro: Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!

Kasumi: y'all here today because y'all fucking SUCK why can't yall make friends huh

Saya: that's the worst thing I've ever seen Kasumi say….

Kasumi: COCK

Saya: oh okay.

Misaki: huh

Rimi: Misaki chan!

Misaki: OH SHIT WADDUP RIMI

Rimi: uwu

Kaoru: hello my little kittens~

Chisato: holy fuck kill it with fire

Chisato: I've never been so unattracted to a girl since Eve

Eve: ….

Eve: suck my cock Chisato chan!~

Ran: Yukina…

Yukina: Ran….

Ran: …..

Yukina: ……

Ran: …….

Yukina: STOP ADDING MORE …’S YOU FEMINIST SCUM

Sayo: why is Rinko in this chat she'll literally never talk to anyone

Ako: I'll force her to

Lisa: ,,, OH MA G A W D

Hagumi: Hi!

Chisato: Rin.

Hagumi: :(

Chisato: :)

Maya: What is this? How did you get my number??

Saya: it's Kasumi, she'll figure it out somehow…

Hina: Hey guys!

Sayo: abort

Hina: >:0

Tomoe: I'm gonna go to the club with Himari and steal pens who wanna join

Himari: uwu

Moca: What the fuckkkk?~~

Tae: Thats the worst idea I've ever heard

Tae: I'm in.

Arisa: Oh no…

Arisa: Now I have to tag along to make sure these dumbasses stay safe!

Misaki: I'm coming too Arisa don't worry.

Rimi: I'll help you Arisa chan!

Arisa: The whole squad is pulling up I love y'all.

Tsugumi: Tomoe chan… Himari chan… Please don't…

Misaki: we use “...” so much it genuinely hurts me.

Arisa: jesus same.

Chisato: Jesus take the wheel


	2. 2

Lisa: oh my GOD I'm so bisexual

Lisa: it's not even funny anymore

Sayo: so that's why you dress like a slut…

Lisa: SHUT UPSJWIWGSJSJ

Yukina: white girls…..

Yukina: ……….

Ako: BIG YIKES

Rinko: Please,

Rinko: stop screaming.

Ako: I CAN'T

Ako: HOW DO I STOP SCREAMING

Lisa: don't tell her KSKSKSKKSKS

Yukina: I-

Sayo: ….

Kasumi: I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING TOO

Tae: SCREAM SQUAD

Arisa: …..

Rimi: stop please

Saya: … SCREAM

Arisa: NooooooOOOOOOO NOT SAYA

Arisa: FUCK

Rimi: SYSUSHSKAKAKAHKAHSIWJSD

Rimi: OH NO

Ran: WTF I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING EITHER

Tomoe: AKO HELP

Ako: HOW DO I HELP

Tomoe: JUST DO SOMETHING

Ako: I ALMOST BLOCKED YUKINA

Tomoe: DAMNIT

Himari: HEY HEY HOH

Moca: PLEASE HELPPP~~

Tsugumi: K3GEIWHSYSJSUKGSOENSBSI I'M GONNA CRY

Aya: WHAT

Hina: huh

Maya: OMG HELPSKWAHJSGS

Eve: AKO WHAT THE FUCK

Chisato: THIS IS NOT OKAY

Kaoru: HELLO CHISATO CHAN

Chisato: FUCK OFF DICK HEAD

Kaoru: DAMN OKAY

Kanon: FUEEEEEEE

Kokoro: HAPPY LUCKY SMILE

Hagumi: HOORAY

Misaki: FUCKING HELL BITCH SHIT ASS DAMNIT FUCKING GOD FUCK STUPID GOD DAMMIT CMON MAN FUCK AH FUCKING GOD FUCK NO WHY

Hina: ayeeeeee Game Grumps.

Hina: wait holy fuck

Hina: I'm god


	3. 3

Kasumi: Our 2nd anniversary is coming soon!!!!

Kokoro: FUCK YEAH

Kanon: N-No swearing Kokoro chan!!

Kaoru: owo

Chisato: kill her

Kaoru: omo

Chisato: omor

Eve: no Chisato chan don't do it!

Chisato: omora

Eve: No!

Maya: Stop!!

Chisato: omoras

Eve: CHISATO CHAN

Chisato: omorash

Eve: CHISATO CHAN THIS ISN'T VERY BUSHIDO OF YOU

Chisato: omorashi.

Yukina: that wasn't very cash money of you

Lisa: did Yukina just

Ako: YUKINA CHAN MEMED

Lisa: KAGAUWGIWHSKSJSKDGSJUWOW DBSKHS

Ako: WAIT NOW I'M SCREAMING AGAIN

Aya: guys I'm not okay :(

Chisato: what's wrong babe??

Hina: ohmygawd

Sayo: Babe…?

Tsugumi: yes Sayo chan?

Arisa: HUH

Arisa: H U H

Aya: I think I like…

Chisato: like what????

Aya: k-kpop

Chisato: please no bts merch

Aya: no I like girls generation and exo and f(x) and day6 :(

Chisato: …. Okay thats kinda good taste I can't get mad at you

Aya: uwu

Chisato: but no more of that weird emote you always do

Aya: oh

Aya: okay :(

Misaki: I really wanna play Splatoon but my fucking WiiU has shit wifi

Arisa: who the fuck still has a WiiU

Misaki: bitch ME

Misaki: the fuck else am I supposed to play Wii Sports Resort on

Misaki: I sold my wii for this shit bro


	4. 4

Himari: guys

Himari: what if we had a goose button

Tomoe: omg

Moca: IT'S OUR PROSTATE

Tomoe: OMG

Moca: imagine going to a prostate exam or whatever they're called

Moca: and you come out as a goose

Ran: hitting it from behind and ya girl turned into a goose mid sex wyd

Tsugumi: ….

Tsugumi: get jesus?

Misaki: Moca is my favorite Soothouse member


End file.
